Getting a Little too Close
by RinTheUmbreon
Summary: What happens when you become too desperate to be close to someone... WARNING: Repede X Estelle lemon. Don't read if you're under age or dislike this sorta thing.


It has been a year and a half since the destruction of the Adephagos and the birth of the new world. Life has been hectic with the loss of the blastia that has been a part of their lives for ages but people have been pulling through and continuing to live on. Yuri, Karol, and Judith have obtained much fame for their guild, Brave Vesperia. Rita has gone on to research new ways of holding back monsters without the barrier blastia. Raven went back to Dahngrest to assisst in the Union's duties. Estelle decided to go on living life in the capital and writting children's stories. Repede has mostly traveled with Yuri and Brave Vesperia but Yuri has decided to go alone today to help Rita with a small test of her research.

Rita, Yuri, and Estelle discussed their plans just outside the entrance of the capital, Zaphias. It was still very early in the morning.

"So you really think you might have found a way to make it easier to fend off monsters," Yuri questioned.

"Maybe. I'm still not positive," Rita responded. "This is just a small test. I only need your help in case anything were to go wrong."

"What could possibly go wrong that you couldn't handle?"

"I need someone to watch my back. I don't want to risk getting swarmed or caught off gaurd."

"So I'm just a bodygaurd while you run your lttle test?"

"Precisely"

"Do you need my help too," Estelle piped up.

Yuri turned to her. "If you'd like, you can keep Repede company until I get back."

"But what if he doesn't want me there? I don't think he's fully accepted me yet."

"You'll be fine. Just tell him that I'll be back as soon as I can. He'll understand."

"A-Alright." She nods in acknowledgement.

Yuri turns back to Rita. "Shall we be off, then?"

Rita gives him a short nod, then heads out of the capital and back to Aspio with Yuri following behind

Estelle waves to them a "goodbye" and starts off in the direction of the Lower Quarter and to Yuri's room. "_I hope Repede doesn't mind me staying with him for a while._" Estelle continued to think to herself with slight worry of being denied. "_I guess this could be a chance for me to try to get closer to him._" She soon arrived at Yuri's room. She walked up the steps and grabbed the handle and hesitated to open the door when she heard a strange noise coming from the other side. She put her ear up to the door to listen more carefully and when she heard light whimpers and cries, she was a bit confused. The young princess slowly turned the handle and peeked inside to see Repede fast asleep on his side in his bed. She opened up the door quietly and walked in while trying her best not to awaken the sleeping dog.

Once Estelle stepped in and closed the door behind her, she looked back down at the canine and noticed something long and red throbbing in between his hind legs. She blushed a deep red when she saw it. The young girl continued to stare at his thick, veiny cock and started feeling forbidden thoughts fill her head. She stepped closer and kneeled down next to him, her eyes on his large manhood the whole time. "_I wonder,_" she thought. "_If pleasuring him would make him like me more._" She hesitated for a while and watched as Repede rolled over onto his back, giving her a much clearer view of his member.

Estelle took her right hand and grabbed Repede's furry balls gently as her left hand gripped his hot shaft. She started to caress his balls while leaning down and taking the tip in her mouth. The desperate girl managed to win a few quiet cries of pleasure when she started to lightly suck on him. After hearing the canine's pleasure, she removed her hand from his manhood and took more and more of his thickness into her mouth. She watched as the dog's knot rapidly grew just outside her mouth, her lips pressed against the great bulge. The young princess began bobbing her head while licking the large flesh, her slit gradually leaking her juices all the while. Her panties were beginning to get soaked but she wanted to continue pleasuring Repede so that he would hopefully like her more.

Estelle sensed Repede's orgasm was near when his cock started twitching and releasing small spurts of precum. She gripped the base of his big manhood with both hands and he let out a small howl as his cum rushed into her mouth. She swallowed all of it, a little of the white liquid dripping out of the corner of her mouth, then pulled away.

Repede stired and opened his eyes, looking at Estelle as a drop of his own cum dripped down her chin. He then smelled her wetness and his rod quickly hardened once more. Estelle knew what he was smelling and blushed. She slowly rose to her feet and removed her clothes. After she was completely naked, she got on her hands and knees. She rose her rear up into the air and lowered her front half towards the ground, supporting her front end with her forearms.

Repede stood up and stretched while staring as this princess who wanted to be close to him presented herself. He was very confused. He knew she wanted to be close but he didn't think that she was so desperate as to let him mate with her. The gentle girl looked back at him with pleading eyes. She really hoped that this canine would mount her and rut her already. She couldn't believe it herself that she was actually giving her body away to a dog for his pleasure and trust, let alone Yuri's dog.

Repede finally accepted the invitation, stepped up, and licked her hungry folds. Estelle let out a soft moan as his long, warm tongue flicked across her body in the most sensitive area. Repede wanted to coat her in his saliva well enough to allow a smooth and swift rutting. Estelle was still in great disbelief. She was about to lose her virginity to Yuri's dog. Who would have thought that her first time was with a dog? She knew that Repede wasn't going to hold back either and she didn't blame him. She was giving her body to him to let him do whatever he wanted so that she could be closer to him. He wasn't going to let this rare moment slip by. He was a dog and that's how he was going to treat this gentle female: like a dog. He wasn't going to hold back one bit. He was going to screw her like a needy bitch in heat.

After giving her enough of a licking, Repede finally mounted the desperate princess. He hugged her tightly against his chest and shuffled around a bit to find her needy slit. Estelle felt a small spark of pleasure once she felt his weight come down on her back, knowing what was about to happen. Repede felt his tip touch her damp sex lips and planted his hind paws firmly on the ground. Estelle braced herself for the impact this canine was about to make for she knew it was going to be a big one. He thrust into her with a great amount of force, tearing right past her barrier and claiming her virginity. She let out a short cry of pain. He was actually bigger than he looked. He rammed his large cock into her, letting out low growls of pleasure. She was tight and he liked it. His saliva made it a lot easier to go full speed into her but he knew that it would dry up soon and it would become harder to thrust into her.

Estelle let out growing moans of pleasure as the pain faded away. She then felt the bulge that would tie them slam against her rear end. She knew that his knot was going to hurt. She wasn't a dog. She's not built to take a knot but she knew too well that Repede didn't care and would tie with her anyway. She would do anything for Repede if it meant being closer to him. Even if he wanted her body night and day, she would allow it. She was so deperate to be close to him. She was actually starting to feel a strange love for him. It felt amazing to be screwed by this large canine. His thick member being slammed into her. The feeling of when he first mounted her. His fur felt so warm. It all felt too good to be true. She didn't want this to end. Now she wanted to be mated by him night and day.

Repede was enjoying this just as much as Estelle. His tongue hung from his mouth and drop after drop of his saliva fell from it right onto the back of the girl's neck. His member was also beginning to release his precum. His climax was nearing and it was going to be powerful. Estelle also neared her orgasm but much quicker than Repede. She cried out in pleasure as her walls clamped down on his large shaft and her sweet love juices washed over it. Her cum splashed out onto his crotch and dripped down the insides of her thighs.

Estelle's orgams was enough to send him over the edge. Repede let out a loud howl as he slammed his whole length into her and tied them together. His seed gushed out of him and if it were not for him being a dog, she would have no doubt become pregnant.

Estelle moaned loudly at the feeling. His cum fealt marvelous as it filled her empty womb. The heat warmed her insides enough to send shivers of delight through her body. Even though she didn't want to admit it, his cum tasted wonderful as well when she swallowed it down earlier. She loved everything about Repede.

After about another second, Repede hopped off Estelle's back and moved around until they were back to back. His seed continued to fill her a little more but his climax finally came to a halt. He left her belly barely swollen. She was amazed at how much he was actually able to release. It was a lot for a dog but she loved it either way.

Repede tugged on his knot lightly after it had deflated enough and pulled out of Estelle. Estelle turned around and sat on her knees and stared at the canine with love in her eyes. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the nose, then gave him a sweet smile. "I love you, Repede." She spoke with great love. "I want to be yours forever."

Repede gave her a grin and licked her cheek once, then gave a delighted bark of acceptance.

X

Sorry. This is my first ever lemon. It probably isn't that good. Reviews would be nice to help me improve. Thanks.


End file.
